


Nomadic

by WandaLannister



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bearded Steve Rogers, Depression, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WandaLannister/pseuds/WandaLannister
Summary: Steve Rogers left someone behind after the Civil War. This is her story.





	1. Leaving

__

The last time I had seen him was when everything went to shit at the Leipzig airport.

 

Tony was _for_ the Accords.

 

Steve was against them. And he wanted to protect Bucky.

 

I understood it, completely.

 

I did.

 

But at the same time, I had signed the Accords.

 

I agreed with Tony too. Yes, the Avengers needed a supervising authority. We couldn't act with complete and absolute autonomy.

 

And Tony is my best friend.

 

I had practically grown up around him, working with him.

 

Steve and I had our differences with the Accords.

 

Yes.

 

But we loved each other.

 

On the eve of the battle, he had sought me out.

 

"I love you, doll, I really do," he had said, his voice thick with emotion, blue eyes blazing. "But I cannot agree with the Accords. I can't simply hand Bucky over to Ross."

 

"I know," I had whispered, cupping his face in my hands. "I know, I know, I _know..."_

 

Between feverish kisses and promises that we'd never part, he made love to me that night in the tiny apartment that I had rented.

 

"I love you," he breathed into my ear, over and over, plunging deep into me.

 

I clung to him, my nails digging into his shoulders, moaning his name.

 

I gave myself over to him again and again, in the darkness of the night.

 

 _"Please,"_ I whispered to him, just as the early morning light was streaking the sky. "Please don't leave me..."

 

He cupped my face and pulled me into a kiss. "I will always come back to you, I promise."

 

* * *

 

  
That very day, we fought on opposite sides at the airport.

 

Bucky and Steve made their escape to Siberia.

 

Tony followed.

 

And that was when Baron Zemo delivered the death-knell that tore the Avengers apart forever.

 

Bucky had killed Tony's parents. He had been under the influence of HYDRA's mind-control brainwashing. But in that moment, none of it mattered to Tony. 

 

It was blind rage that he felt, witnessing the events of 16th December 1991. 

 

He wanted to kill Bucky. To avenge his parents' death. 

 

Steve only wanted to protect his childhood friend. 

 

This widened the fissure, creating a rift between two of the most important Avengers. A rift that seemed unlikely to heal...

 

Steve was a fugitive on the run.

 

There was no sign of him.

 

He sent Tony a note.

 

And a flip phone.

 

"I promise you, if you ever need us, if you need me, I'll be there..."

 

But for three years, he _wasn't_ there.

 

I buried my sorrow deep inside my heart. It was like all the promises he had made to me that night never mattered to him.

 

Like that night had never even happened.

 

I was upset.

 

I was angry.

 

And I was sad.

 

That he just left, without any explanation.

 

Without even a call.

 

In the aftermath, supporting Tony was all that mattered to me. The two of us worked together, tirelessly, drowning our sorrows and rage in work.

 

And alcohol.

 

"Even after all this, I'm so glad that I have you," Tony said to me one night, the two of us sitting on a couch in the lab, drinking straight up whiskey.

 

Tony tried to put up a brave face for me, and the rest of the Avengers. In the wake of Steve's departure, it was up to him to hold the rest of the team together.

 

It was as if the weight of the world rested on his shoulders.

 

And I was right beside him, immersing myself in work, trying to help him in any way I could. Running myself into the ground just so that I could forget the pain of losing Steve.

 

There was no option. Every single moment that I spent alone made me think of him.

 

_Steve._

How desperately he had kissed me that night.

 

"I love you so much, doll..."

 

"I will always come back to you..."

 

The crystal blue of his eyes haunted me, every time I closed my own eyes. I missed him and I loved him still.

 

But it hurt. It hurt _too_ much.

 

The pain was almost physical. Crippling.

 

_Debilitating._

 

As if someone had ripped a hole in my heart.

 

Insomnia plagued me. I lost weight.

 

The lab was the only place I could think in peace, working myself tirelessly, using work to distract me from thoughts of Steve.

 

Tony was by my side through it all. He knew exactly what I was going through. He _understood._

 

If I was in the lab and it was late, say two or three in the morning, Tony would gently remind me to go and get some sleep.

 

"You need to sleep, kiddo," he'd say quietly.

 

I'd look at him, and I knew he could see how badly I needed to _keep_ working. Just so that I could forget Steve...

 

Tony missed Steve.

 

And he knew that I missed him too.

 

But as an unspoken agreement, we didn't mention his name ever again.

 

Steve Rogers had become a distant memory to me. And that one night that we had spent together was just a sweet mistake.

 

That is what I termed it, to cushion the blow.

 

To try to ease the deep, aching pain in my heart. 

 

That's all it had been...

 

A _mistake._

 

 

 


	2. The Night Before The Battle (Part 1)

"Hey, Tony, its me," I spoke into the phone the moment he answered. "I've checked into the apartment..."

 

He hummed quietly on the other side, and I could also hear the quiet sounds of Natasha and Rhodey talking in the background. "Rhodes, Widow and I will be arriving by tomorrow morning, kid. Although I still don't understand why you insist on staying _there._ I can book you into a suite at any five-star, you know?" he added.

 

 _Always_ worried about my comfort.

 

I laughed, looking out the window through the curtains at the street below.

 

The city was still bustling with life, people roaming around, minding their businesses. I could follow their streetlight illuminated sillhouettes as they milled about.

 

I bit my lip anxiously, worried about tomorrow.

 

It wasn't going to be easy.

 

Steve was going to put up a fight, that was certain.

 

Tony didn't miss a beat, he interpreted my silence perfectly.

 

"I know you're worried about tomorrow, kid. Relax. Everything will be okay," he said, trying to sound nonchalant, but I could hear the worry in his voice.

 

He was anxious too.

 

This wasn't some HYDRA enemy we were going to face.

 

It was _Steve._

 

One of our own.

 

_**Will** it be okay, Tony?_

 

That's what I wanted to ask him.

 

But there would be enough time to talk to him once he arrived.

 

"I'll see you in the morning," he said to me before hanging up.

 

I sighed and tossed my phone onto the bed.

 

It would be best if I tried to sleep a little.

 

Just as I was about to take a step towards the small but inviting-looking bed, there was a knock on the door.

 

"Who is it?" I asked.

 

"Its me," came the reply from a very familiar voice. "Steve."

 

I rushed to the door and opened it.

 

And there he was.

 

Clad in a grey t-shirt, black jeans and piercing me with his crystal blue eyes.

 

 _"Steve..."_ I breathed. "What are you doing here?"

 

"I had to see you..." he said, sounding pained. Worried.

 

I hated seeing him like this.

 

It wrenched at my heart.

 

"Why?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

 

He hesitated for just a moment, before his hands were cupping my face and he was pulling me into a kiss.

 

_Warm._

 

That was the first thing that came to mind the moment our lips met.

 

Warmth was radiating from his skin, from his lips. Seeping into me.

 

It was a soft, gentle kiss that lasted for only a moment.

 

"I love you..." he breathed against my lips when we broke away.

 

"I love you, doll, I really do," he said, his voice thick with emotion, blue eyes blazing. "But I cannot agree with the Accords. I can't simply hand Bucky over to Ross."

 

"I know," I whispered, cupping his face in my hands. "I know, I know, I know..."

 

* * *

 

 

Between feverish kisses, he pushed me up against the nearest wall, slamming the door shut with such force that I was suprised it didn't break.

 

He was agitated, worried, tensed...about tomorrow.

 

"We still have the night," I whispered against his lips.

 

"I _need_ you, doll..." he pleaded.

 

We helped each other remove our clothes, between frenzied kisses, until we collapsed onto the bed in a tangle of limbs.

 

* * *

 

 

"Oh, _sweetheart,"_ he groaned, his fingers sinking into me. "You're so fucking wet. You've wanted this, haven't you?"

 

I moaned softly, running my fingers through his spun-gold hair, pulling him closer.

 

_"Stevie..."_

 

He bit my nipple, tugging at it lightly before soothing the sting with his tongue.

 

His free hand cupped my other breast, massaging it.

 

"Its okay, baby," he breathed, his voice thick with desire. "Its okay, I've got you..."

 

 _"Fuck..."_ I gasped, my nails digging into the sheets. "Ohhh..."

 

The air in the room was hot and thick, almost cloying.

 

My skin was flushed and I was a gasping mess.

 

I reached down between my legs, fingers weaving into his hair, as I allowed him to devour me.

 

His tongue sank into me and slid reverently against my folds. I threw my head back against the pillows, crying out when his lips latched onto my clit.

 

"You taste so sweet..." he groaned against my slick flesh.

 

I closed my eyes and sank into the mattress, letting him take me as he wanted...

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
